


To a Cock's Head Wed

by Draycevixen



Category: fan fiction meta, fandom meta
Genre: Meta, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, again written in a moment of insanity after chatting with mates about the confusion sometimes caused amongst the writers of fan fiction by the fact that not all cultures practice wide spread circumcision... Hmmm... <i>Wide spread circumcision</i>, ouch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To a Cock's Head Wed

.

 

Shall I compare the cut to the uncut?

The many faces of foreskin exposed.

Its existence believed known to all, but

to some women a book that is still closed.

The artful nature of the extra skin

that covers over the delicate head,

Should never end up in a doctor’s bin

but still be proudly to a cock’s head wed.

For sensation lost is always very sad

and it’s mutilation, if the truth be told.

So embrace the foreskin, it is not bad

and if you run across one don’t be cold.

A man is born with foreskin for a purpose,

so please don’t ever treat it like its surplus!

.


End file.
